


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Blue/Dream Child, Daddy Kink, Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Drug Use, Drug testing, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Family Dinners, Human, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiverse Shenanigans, Mystery Character(s), No Lube, Numbtale Sans, Oral Sex, Other, Past Underswap Sans/Dream Sans, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Mama Blue, Referenced Crosstale Sans/ Dream Sans, Referenced Error/Ink, Referenced Underswap Sans/ Dust Sans, Rough Sex, Second Time, Sex drugs, Shine (Undertale), Two Shot, Underlust Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underverse, families, post victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: After a family dinner and Blue finally accepting Eclipse and Shine being in love, they receive a rather interesting package from Underlust.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Incantale, Shine and Eclipse





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since the fight with the Numbtale Human, that story is for a different time. Dream and Blue were in the dining room of Blue’s home cleaning up the table from dinner. Dust had gone out and took Sprinkles with him before Dream had got there. Paps, Happsta and Calibri were with Napstabot. Bluescreen, Pastel and Blueprint were visiting Ink and Error. Cross, Palette and Cross and Dream’s kids were back at home doing whatever. It was just Shine, Eclipse, Blue and Dream at the home. The dinner went nicely and smoothly.  
Shine was curled up in Eclipse’s lap in the living room, each of them was wearing the other's scarf. Shine was playing with Eclipse’s ponytail a bit, Eclipse chuckled, “Having fun?”  
Shine giggled, twirling his fingers into the other’s hair a bit. He kissed Eclipse’s cheek, “Maybe.”  
Eclipse chuckled again, smiling slightly. Showing happiness again was still new to him, but he was doing better… nearly losing a loved one to have them brought back because of how much you loved them would do that.   
No one really brought up the fight. It didn’t need to be brought up. Even if the Numbtale Human wasn’t dead and still active in that universe they probably wouldn't leave again, at least not for a while anyway. Them as a threat was gone and Eclipse would live peacefully somewhere, an added bonus was he could be with his gem.   
Speaking of Shine he’d just accidentally broke the ponytail band, Shine giggled playing with Eclipse’s now free hair. Eclipse chuckled in amusement. Shine smiled, nuzzling him, “You should leave your hair down more, it looks nice.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind, Shiny.”  
Shine smiled, kissing Eclipse. Eclipse kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other pulling him close. They continued to share small kisses; they were sweet, affectionate and a little lazy on both of their parts. Shine’s hands were still, lightly, played with Eclipse’s blonde and black hair. His hands running down the blonde to black. Shine squeaked a bit and giggled when Eclipse moved a bit to nuzzle his neck.   
“No, Cl-Clippy! Th-that tickles! Haha!” Shine said, giggling.   
Eclipse smirked, hearing the other’s giggles, his hands moved to the other’s sides and he started to tickle his little gem. Shine erupted into fits of laughter, shaking as his sides were “assaulted.”  
~  
In the kitchen Blue and Dream laughed a bit, hearing the commotion, they thought it was adorable. Dream put the last of the dirty dishes in the sink, “And to think you hated Eclipse and Shine being together.”  
Blue rolled his eyes, smiling, “Yeah yeah, no one's going to let that go, huh? Well I see how happy Eclipse makes Shine now… we can currently hear it... I’m getting better with it.”  
“Yeah… how long do you think it’ll be until they get married?” Dream smirked.  
Blue pouted, “Don’t push it, Dream.”  
“It’s a valid question.”  
Blue sighed, “They’ve only been together a few months… With everything that's happened it seems like more. I’m starting to feel old.”  
Dream chuckled, “Well you do have a lot of kids.”  
Blue grabbed a dish towel and playfully swatted his friend/ex lover with it. Dream laughed, “Hey, I said 'a lot’ not ‘the most’. I get that trophy~”  
Blue giggled, “Mwehheh, but with how Ink and Error are they might steal that trophy.”  
“Or if Ink asks for your help with any more drawings,” Dream teased, smiling.  
Blue swatted him with the towel again, “Blueprint and Pastel are happy accidents!”  
Dream laughed again, “I know. I know. I’m just joking, Blue.”  
Blue swatted him one last time before putting the towel away. They both laughed.  
~  
Eclipse finally stopped tickling Shine, he was chuckling as he watched the other calm down. Shine was panting a bit, his eyes closed, small tears from laughter finished dripping from his face, his blue sparkling blonde hair was a bit messy now.   
“Sorry, got a bit carried away, are you okay, Shiny?”  
Shine nodded, catching his breath, “Y-yeah, I’m fi-” he opened his eyes and froze.   
“Shiny?”  
At some point while during the tickle assault they had moved and Eclipse was now on top of him. Shine stared up at him silently, face flushed completely.  
“...What’s wrong?” Eclipse asked, trying to get the younger to speak, he then seemed to realize the position they were in, he chuckled, “Oh.”   
Eclipse couldn’t help thinking about just how cute Shine was. Sure they weren’t that sexually active but they had had sex… Once. It still kind of amazed him though that now Shine got so shy and innocent at the topic when Shine was the one who had insisted they had sex before. Well at the topic when Eclipse was around. There were plenty of occasions where Eclipse had woken up in the middle of night from nightmares and heard Shine in his room not too far down the hall. Another thing that amazed him is that everyone else in the house just seemed to sleep through it. Shine wasn’t exactly quiet. Eclipse stopped thinking about it then knowing he would have a problem if he didn’t. Shine was shy enough with Eclipse just being on top of him like this without anything sexual going on and even though Blue had started to warm up to Eclipse he was sure they’d be back at square one if he and Shine did anything. Blue didn’t react too well when he found out about the first time… and Shine might have attacked him for trying to keep them away from each other.  
Eclipse got off of Shine just as Blue and Dream walked in. Dream chuckled, seeing Shine’s face, “Did we interrupt something?”  
Blue frowned as Eclipse shook his head, “No… I was tickling him and got carried away.”  
Shine nodded in confirmation, watching Eclipse push his hair back a bit. Shine smiled a bit, really wanting to play with the other’s hair again. He knew Eclipse wanted to get his hair tied back soon so he wanted to mess with the free hair a little more while he could.  
“Well… I need to head back home, Shiny,” Dream said.  
Shine blinked, looking over at his father, he nodded, sitting up he got off the couch and went over to hug Dream. Dream hugged back smiling, “I’m happy you’re happy now, Shiny.”  
Shine blushed and giggled a bit, he pulled back “Thanks, Dad.”  
Dream looked at Eclipse, “No hug from my future son in law?”  
Shine and Blue both giggled. Eclipse sighed, knowing Shine got his affection from both of his parents, he got up, walked over and hugged Dream, quickly. Dream laughed a bit. Shine smiled, “Don’t worry, Dad. I’ll give Clippy extra hugs,” Shine grinned, pulling Eclipse into a hug; Eclipse blinked and smiled a bit.  
Dream laughed again, smiling before he and Blue exchanged a hug. Blue smiled, “We need to spend more time together, Dream. Outside of the Star Sanses. Maybe you and Cross can come on a double date with Dust and I at some point!”   
Dream smiled, “That sounds wonderful!” he opened a yellow glowing portal.  
“Bye, Dad,” Shine smiled, waving a bit, still hugging Eclipse. Eclipse nodded a goodbye.   
“Bye, Dream,” Blue smiled.  
“Love you guys, see you later,” Dream said before stepping through the portal, it closed behind him.  
Blue smiled, “Well that was a fun evening! Mwehehe!”  
Shine and Eclipse both nodded.  
Blue yawned, “I’m going to go up to bed now… don’t stay up to late-”  
He was cut off as a pink portal opened and a small box was thrown through, Eclipse was the one who caught it as the portal closed.  
Eclipse looked at the note attached to, he read the first sentence and tossed the box to Blue, “Nope.”  
Shine and Blue blinked. Eclipse led Shine back over to the couch and they sat down. Blue looked at the note and read it aloud, “‘Congratulations, you along with several other people in the multiverse have been chosen to test out something for Underlust Alphys’,” Blue paused a moment then continued reading, “‘She only asks for you to take the pill inside this box once and send back any feedback. If you chose not to do this please give this to someone else, they might want to help. Have a good day in the multiverse!’... And then there's a stamp of a rose… uhm… well it would be rude to not do it… But it's from Underlust...”  
“I’ll do it,” Shine said.  
“Shine,” Eclipse frowned.  
“It can’t be that bad, Clippy,” Shine said, smiling.  
“Are you sure, Shiney?” Blue asked.  
Shine nodded and caught the box after Blue tossed it to him. Shine opened it, he took out a piece of paper, probably for feedback, and a bottle with a tiny pink pill in it.  
“...Fine… whatever it is I hope this one is the placebo then,” Eclipse sighed.  
Shine giggled, “It’ll be fine, Clippy,” he opened the bottle and took the pill.


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse stood outside Shine’s room. If Blue hadn’t bolted to Underlust right after Shine collapsed he would have done it. That universe wouldn’t have a Doctor Alphys though if he had gone. He looked in at his gem; Shine was unconscious in his bed, he was snuggling a pillow, it would have looked like he was just sleeping if his face wasn't flushed and he wasn't sweating… he looked completely ill. Eclipse walked into the room for about the 19th time in 20 minutes… Shine had been like this for about 2-3 hours so imagine how many times Eclipse has been in and out of the room total.  
~  
Shine tiredly walked downstairs, still wearing his green pajamas, his hair a mess from sleep. Eclipse looked up away from the television, “You’re awake… you slept in. I was starting to worry…” He blinked, “You’re not even dressed...”  
Shine blinked, confused, “What time is it?”  
“...Noon… you’re usually awake and dressed by 9:30 at the latest… are you okay?”  
“...Just tired…” Shine said.  
“...I can make you a late breakfast if you want?” Eclipse said.  
Blue popped his head in from the kitchen, he looked at Shine, “Good morning!... Afternoon really. Did you not sleep well last night, Shiney?”  
“I’m not that hungry, thank you though, Clippy… and I’m fine, M-” Shine grabbed his head, swaying a bit.  
Eclipse blinked, quickly getting up from the couch but before he could move an inch Shine had collapsed.  
~  
Eclipse frowned and sat on the bed, “Poor baby…” He pet his head but upon touching him Eclipse felt like his hand was burning, “Ow…”  
Shine's eyes slowly opened, he looked around, a little confused, he seemed a bit dazed but when he saw Eclipse he smiled, “Clippy~” He felt warmer.  
Eclipse smiled, “Hey, Shiny… how are you feeling?”  
“...Confused…” Shine suddenly shivered, “and cold…”  
He felt cold even though he was literally hot to the touch?  
“I'm so sorry you're not feeling well… Your mom went to Underlust to figure out what ever that pill was… trust me if it was me I’d be going and blasting that perverse scientist so hard…”  
Shine blinked, “The pill?...”  
“Yeah, your mom and I thought it made you sick like this…” Eclipse said.  
Shine shook his head a bit, “I don't feel sick... Just confused,” he shivers again, “and cold... Clippy, can you lay with me?”  
Eclipse nodded, “Sure thing, Kiddo,” he laid down with Shine.  
Shine curls up close to him, almost instantly his outside temperature was cooling, but it was obvious he was feeling warmer. Eclipse blinked, confused. Shine smiled, nuzzling Eclipse, he inhaled a bit and froze, he blinked, his face flushing more, he suddenly sniffed Eclipse.  
~  
Blue trapped Underlust Alphys in a bone barrade.   
“Ooo~ I like it rough!” the blonde squealed.  
Blue growled, “What was in that pill you sent through the multiverse?!”  
~  
“S-Shiny?”  
“...you smell really good…” his voice was a bit different, he sniffed again, and suddenly let out a small moan.  
~  
Purple eyes blinked and the woman smirked, “Oh~ Someone helped with our experiment?”   
Blue growled, “What. Does. That. Pill. Do?”  
The royal scientist giggled, her bangs falling in her face, “Whoever's left alone with the taker is going to have one hell of a good time~”  
~  
Eclipse blushed as Shine sniffed a little more, moaning each time before he suddenly started to kiss Eclipse's neck.  
Eclipse blushed more, realizing what the pill did now. Shine pulled back, his face completely flushed, “Daddy, I feel warm... really really warm.”  
Eclipse swallowed slightly, “W-warm?...”  
Shine nodded, panting a little now, he may have been feeling warm but his outer temperature was normal.  
“Wh-what can I do to help?...”  
Shine blinked, his eyes full of lust, “Pl-please fuck me, D-Daddy.”  
Eclipse blushed, madly. Shine whimpered, “Pl...please... I-I need you in me, D-Daddy~”  
“Hn… well who am I to deny such a request for you~?” Eclipse said, a light purr in his voice.  
Just from hearing his voice Shine moaned, he leaned in and kissed him quite forcefully. Eclipse kissed him back, moaning a bit. Shine moaned more, slipping his tongue into the kiss. Eclipse let his tongue wrestle with Shine's. Shine moaned again, he had at some point gotten onto Eclipse's lap and was straddling him. Eclipse moaned, breaking the kiss to kiss down Shine's neck. Shine gasped a bit, slightly rocking his hips against Eclipse's. Eclipse moaned louder and bit Shine's neck a bit.  
Shine moaned loudly, “Oh, D-Daddy~! Y-yes!”  
Eclipse moaned, slipping Shine's pants off. Shine shivered a bit. Eclipse chuckled, “You're so cute.  
“...a-and you're sexy…” Shine leaned in and kissed him again.  
Eclipse kissed back but it didn’t last long; Shine pulled back and pulled at Eclipse's shirt.  
“You can take it off if you want~”  
Shine smiled and took Eclipse's shirt off, leaving on the scarf. Eclipse smiled a bit. Shine smiled, he rubbed his hands over Eclipse’s chest, moving his hips against Eclipse's again, “Mmm~ Daddy is sexy…”  
Eclipse slipped Shine's shirt off too, making Shine blush.  
“So cute~” Eclipse purred.  
Shine pouts before moving his hips against Eclipse's again. Eclipse moaned loudly, making Shine grin, “That feels good, Daddy~?”  
“Yeah, it does~”  
Shine ground against him again, letting out the moan he was holding back from the friction, he leaned in and kissed at Eclipse's neck. Eclipse groaned and moved so that he was on top of Shine who moaned and lightly bit his neck. Eclipse pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles, moaning. Shine blushed, looking at him, “C-can I suck you this time, Daddy~?”  
“If you want to~”  
Shine blushed more, nodding. Eclipse sat up a bit. Shine was somehow blushing more as positioned himself by Eclipse's cock, he shyly gave him a small lick. Eclipse let a small moan escape his throat. Shine licked again, “D-Daddy's big... I-I don't think I'll be able to fit all of you~” he looked up at Eclipse, licking again before taking his tip into his mouth.  
Eclipse moaned again, “I-I won't force you to fit it all in, Kiddo.”  
Shine let out a small moan, before taking in a bit more and starting to suck. Eclipse moaned, leaning his head back a little. Shine slowly took in more until he slightly gagged, pulling back just a tiny bit, he continued sucking. Eclipse pushed his fingers through Shine's hair,moaning louder, “F-Fuck, Shine…”  
Shine moaned, sucking harder making Eclipse groaned, “Th-that's enough, Shine…”  
Shine stopped, pulling back, a small string of saliva still connecting them, he looked up at Eclipse, innocently. Eclipse was panting slightly, his eyes full of lust, “Get on your hands and knees,” he takes Shine's boxers off.  
Shine blushed, nodding, “Y-yes, Daddy,” he got on his hands and knees, facing away from him and toward the pillows, he quickly reached his hand under one of them and pulled out Eclipse's scarf.  
“You keep my scarf under your pillow~?”  
“Y-yes... S-so I always know where it is when I'm not wearing it… or... u-using it…” Shine blushed, not looking at him, his fingers tightening around the scarf.  
Eclipse chuckled, slightly, before he positioned himself, “Ready, Shiny?”  
Shine nodded, “Y-yes... o-oh and Daddy? Pl-please don't hold back... I-I don't want to be able to walk later~”  
Eclipse smirked before thrusting into Shine, groaning a bit. Shine moaned loudly, his back arching, “F-Fuck~!”  
Eclipse had started moving already. He wasn't going to hold back. Shine buried his face into the pillow in front of him, it did nothing to muffle his moans. Eclipse moaned loudly, “Fuck Shiny~”  
Shine balled the scarf into his fist, actually letting out a small pleasure-filled scream, “D-Daddy~!”  
Eclipse groaned and went harder making Shine gasped, “F-fuck me more, D-Daddy, please~!”  
Eclipse thrusted harder and faster, holding onto Shine's hips. Shine put the fist that had the scarf in it to his mouth and bit the scarf, trying to quiet himself but it worked less than the pillow did. Eclipse went even harder, “Don't hold your voice back, Shiny. Let Daddy hear you~”  
Shine gasped, moaning/screaming louder, if Eclipse hadn't been holding his hips he might have collapsed by this point. Eclipse’s movements still picked up, the bed starting to make sounds of disagreement, “Nnngh fuck~~!”  
Shine's eyes slightly rolled back from the pleasure, he closed his eyes, “H-hurts so g-good~! D-Daddy!”  
Eclipse groaned, “You're so tight, Shiny~~”  
Shine moaned, it was loud and lewd.Eclipse was slamming into Shine by this point, moaning loudly with pleasure. The bed actually shifted away from the wall a bit.  
“Oh, D-Daddy~!” He was shaking from the pleasure, he felt a tear fall down his face, it was really so good that he was actually crying in pleasure.  
“Getting close, Shiny~?”  
Shine nodded, “Ah~! Y-yes!... P-please don't p-pull out th-this time!”  
Eclipse blinked, his movements stopping, “Y-You want me to c-cum inside?”  
Shine nodded, whining a bit from the loss, “Y-yes! I-I want you to c-cum in me, please, D-Daddy~!” He squirmed and moaned.  
Eclipse smirked a bit, “A-Alright, if that's what you want~!” He slammed into Shine really hard, bringing the pace back up to what it was before.  
If beds could speak it would definitely tell them to finish already.  
Shine gasped, letting out one last moan that was pretty much a scream as he came. Eclipse pushed himself deep inside of Shine and came with a loud, long groan. Shine let out a low moan at the feeling... His voice may have been shot. Eclipse panted, shaking a little bit, “H-Holy…… shit……”  
Shine blushed, nodded slightly. He wasn't speaking, only panting. Eclipse slowly pulled out, making Shine gasp a little.  
“That was great~......” Eclipse laid down next to Shine while the younger had all but collapsed against the bed, the springs whined.  
Shine nodded weakly in agreement, not really able to speak yet. Eclipse held him, “I'll go make you some tea, okay? That'll help your voice.”  
Shine shook his head, smiling a bit, “N-no... I-I'll be ok-ay...” his voice cracked a bit and he blushed.  
“Are you sure? I really wanted to make you tea…”  
Shine blinked, “W-well... If yo-u want t-too... I-I just di-dn't want t-to be a-a bo-bother... B-but if you wa-nt to y-you c-can.”  
Eclipse kissed his cheek, “You're never a bother.”  
Shine blushed, squeaking a bit... the effects of the pill having worn off. Eclipse blinked, “Hm? You okay?”  
Shine nodded, smiling.  
“Okay…”  
Shine kissed his cheek. Eclipse smiled a bit, “I'll make the tea later… right now I just wanna snuggle…”  
Shine giggled a bit, it strained his voice into a squeak.  
“Rest your voice…”  
Shine nodded, snuggling close to him as if to say 'okay', the movement made him flinched slightly. Eclipse smiled,Shine smiled back... Then blinked like he was remembering something.  
“What's wrong?”  
Shine moved a bit and picked up one of his pillows, a blue one. Eclipse blinked. Shine looked at him hoping he'd get the message.  
“Oooh…”  
Shine nodded.  
“Wh-what should we do about that?”  
Shine thought a moment, before speaking because he didn't know how to ask any other way but he made it short, “Pr-probably knows… Lo-ck.”  
“...Lock the door?”  
Shine nodded, speaking quickly again, “Cu-ddle now… d-eal with Mom’s wr-ath later.”  
Eclipse chuckled a slightly, “Alright…” He got up and walked over to the door, shutting it and locking it.  
Shine smiled, not saying anything but he was definitely enjoying the view… problem was he was sore already and back to his sexually shy self. Eclipse smiled and chuckled, going back to the bed and snuggling Shine, let out a squeaky giggle. Eclipse chuckled and smiled again. Shine wrapped his arms around him, smiling.  
“Love you~...” Eclipse purred.  
Shine let out another squeaked giggled, “L-love y-ou too-o” he nuzzled Eclipse's shoulder.  
Eclipse closed his eyes. Shine nuzzled his shoulder again and curled close to him, flinching slightly. The younger closed his eyes and started dozing off. Eclipse quietly fell asleep. Shine fell asleep soon after.


End file.
